Harry Potter et la coupe de feu
by LaPlumeDeJoy
Summary: Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliotèque de chez lui et court voir James et Lily Potter. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce livre parle de Harry Potter... Son neveu...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Cette fanfiction se déroulera au temps des Maraudeurs et de Lily adultes._

_Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de chez lui. Il décide d'appeler les Maraudeurs et Lily quand il découvre le titre de ce mystérieux livre._

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Sirius : **JAMES ! LILY ! Cria un jeune homme en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'une des maisons de Godric Hollow.

**Lily : **SIRIUS ! Tais-toi ! Harry est entrain de dormir ! Sermonna la jeune femme, rousse au yeux verts devant le meilleur ami de son mari.

**Sirius : **Oui d'accord mais regard ce que j'ai trouver dans la bibliothèque de chez moi ! Murmura cette fois si le jeune homme.

**James : **Attend ! J'ai bien entendu ? Tu es entrée dans une bibliothèque Patmol ? DemandaJames Potter, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année au cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés.

**Sirius : **Mon cher Cornedrus tu a de la chance je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui donc je ne répondrais pas mais regarder le livre que j'ai trouver ! Dit-il en mettant le livre dans les mains de sa presque belle-sœur.

**Lily : **''Harry Potter et la coupe de feu '' ?... Tu.. Tu crois que ça parle de notre Harry ?

**James : **Je sais pas... Dit Potter en prenant le livre des mains de sa femme pour l'examiner en marmonnant. 1999 ?.. mais c'est dans longtemps... Tu crois que ça peut venir du futur ? Demanda l'homme au lunette à son meilleur ami.

**Sirius : **Je sais pas, mais intelligent comme je suis j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il FAUT lire ce livre !

**Lily : **je vais appeler Remus ! Dit la rousse. Si ce livre parle vraiment de notre Harry il faut qu'il le sache.

…**...**

**Remus : **Alors Lily pourquoi m'avoir tiré du lit ? Demanda curieusement le loup-garou.

Pour simple réponse, Lily mit le livre dans les mains de Remus qui fronça les sourcils l'air** intrigué.**

**Rémus : **« Harry Potter et la coupe de feu » ? Vous croyez que ce livre parle de Harry ? Notre Harry ? Demanda Remus les yeux grands ouverts.

**Sirius :** Bien sur que oui Mumus c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ce livre il ne doit que être extraordinaire. Se vanta Sirius.

**Lily : **Oui, on a compris Sirius tu est extraordinaire maintenant si tu veux bien je veux qu'on lisent ce livre, je veux savoir si il parle réellement de notre Harry. Dit-elle en prenant le livre des mains de son ami pour tomber sur le premier chapitre.. « LA MAISON DES JEUX DU SORT »..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Et voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je mettrai le prochain chapitre samedi ou mercredi prochain au plus tard. Désoler pour les fautes qui ce sont glisser dans le texte et j'espère que malgré cela ça vous a plu. _

_Laissez des reviews svp_


	2. La Maison Des Jeux Du Sort

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui arrive vite car j'ai trouver que le premier n'était pas très long.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire m'appartient.

Merci à et à **Chauvin** pour leurs reviews.

**Chauvin : **_Merci et ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire tout mon possible pour que cette histoire continue à vous plaire._

Bonne Lecture !

**O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Lily : _« Les habitants de Little Hangleton l'appelaient toujours la maison des ''jeux du sort'', même s'il y avait de nombreuses années que la famille Jedusor n'y vivait plus. »_**

**James : **Jedusor ? Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ? Demanda t-il.

**Lily : **Laisse moi lire et peut être tu le sera James.. Soupira sa femme.

**James :** Désoler chérie. Fit-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Sirius rigola puis murmura à son presque frère : soumis ! Puis reprit son sérieux quand Lily le fusilla du regard.

Lily : _**« Elle se dressait au sommet d'une colline dominant le village, certaines de ses fenêtres condamnées par des planches, le toit dépourvu de tuiles en plusieurs endroits, la façade envahie d'un lierre épais qui poussait en toute liberté. »**_

**Sirius :**__Dites-moi, qui a dit que ce livre parler de Harry déjà ?

**Remus :**__C'est toi Patmol.. Soupira le jeune loup-garou.

**Sirius :**__Aaaaaah .. Soupira t-il. Mais je t'en pris continue Lily ! S'empressa de dire l'animagus chien devant les yeux furieux de Lily Potter née Evans.

Lily : _**« Autrefois, le manoir avait eu belle apparence, c'était sans nul doute le plus grand et le plus majestueux édifice à des kilomètres à la ronde mais, à présent, la maison des ''Jeux du sort'' n'était plus qu'une bâtisse humide, délabrée, déserte. **_

_**Les villageois s'accordaient à dire que la maison faisait ''froide dans le dos'' ? Un demi-siècle plus tôt, un événement étrange et terrifiant s'y était produit, quelque chose que les plus anciens du village se plaisaient encore à évoquer lorsqu'il n'y avait rien de plus récent pour alimenter les potins. L'histoire avait été racontée tant de fois, enjolivée si souvent, que plus personne n'aurait su dire ou était vraiment la vérité. »**_

**Sirius : **Sa donne froid dans le dos vous imaginez être dans un village comme sa ?

Personne ne lui répondit, car pour une fois il avait raison, Lily attendit qu'elle que seconde avant de reprendre sa lecture : « _** En tous cas, toutes les versions du récit commençaient de la même manière : cinquante ans plus tôt, à l'aube d'une belle matinée d'été, alors que la maison de la famille Jedusor était encore une imposante résidence soigneusement entretenue, une servante était entrée dans le grand salon et y avait trouvé les cadavres des trois Jedusor. »**_

**Sirius :** Pour le côté joyeux on repassera.. Marmonna t-il.

James : Patmol laisse ma femme lire !

Lily : Merci James « _**La servante s'était précipitée au village et avait alerté à grands cris tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage.**_

_**On avait appelé la police et tout le village avait bouillonnée d'une curiosité indigné et d'une excitation mal déguisée. Personne, cependant, n'avait gaspillé sa salive à déplorer la disparition des Jedusor qui n'avaient jamais suscité une grande sympathie alentour. **_

_**Au pendu, le pub du village, le commerce avait bien marché, ce soir-la tout le monde s'y était rassemblé pour parler du triple meurtre. Et personne n'avait regretté d'avoir abandonné son fauteuil au coin du feu. Et ce soir la, un homme du nom de Frank Bryce venait d'être arrêté. Il était le jardiner des Jedusor. Il vivait seul dans une petite maisonnette délabrée située dans le domaine qui entourait le manoir. Mais dans la ville voisine, dans le poste de police sombre et miteux ou il était interrogé Bryce répétait obstinément qu'il était innoncent et que la seul personne qu'il avait vue s'approcher de la maison, le jour de la mort des Jedusor, était un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux bruns, étranger au village. »**_

_**Remus : **_Vous croyez qu'il dit la vériter ?

**James :** Je ne sais pas, mais si il est innocent j'espère vraiment qu'il va arriver à le prouver.

**Lily : _« Cependant, comme il n'existait aucune preuve d'assassinat, la police avait dû relâcher Frank. On avait enterré les Jedusor dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, derrière l'église, et leurs tombes étaient restées pendant longtemps un objet de curiosité. _**

_**Tous le monde au village croyaient que c'était lui qui avait assassiné les Jedusor cette nuit la, et Frank pensé pour sa part que si les enfants s'acharnaient ainsi contre lui c'était parce que, comme leurs parents ou leurs grands-parents, ils le prenaient également pour un assassin. Mais en cette nuit de mois d'août, ce fut la jambe raide de Bryce qui le réveilla elle lui faisait de plus en plus mal dans ses vieux jours. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers en claudiquant, dans l'intention d'aller à la cuisine remplir à nouveau sa bouillotte d'eau chaude pour soulager la douleur de son genou. Il leva les yeux vers la maison et vit une lumière scintiller derrière les plus hautes fenêtres. Il devina tout de suite ce qui devait se passer. Les enfants étaient de nouveau entrés dans la maison et avaient allumé un feu. »**_

**Sirius : **J'ai comme un mauvais préssentiment tout d'un coup...

Il échangea un regard avec James et Sirius quand la voix de Lily les obligea à se reconcentrer vers le livre.

**Lily : _« Il posa la bouilloire, pris une vieille clé rouillé, pendue à un crochet près de la porte. Au passage, il saisit sa canne posée contre le mur et sortit dans la nuit. Ni la porte d'entrée de la maison ni les fenêtres ne semblaient avoir été fracturées, il fit le tour par derrière et s'arrêta devant une porte presque entièrement dissimulée par le lierre. Il sortit alors sa vieille clé, la glissa dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit »_**

**_Sirius : _**Mauvaise idée... Mauvaise idée... Marmona t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

**Lily : _« Il pénétra dans la cuisine, aussi vaste qu'une caverne. Il y avait des années qu'il n'y était plus entré ; pourtant malgré l'obscurité qui y régnait, il se rappelait ou se trouvait la porte donnant sur l'entrée et il s'avança à tatons, l'oreille tendue pour essayer de percevoir des bruits de pas ou des voix au-dessus de sa tête. Il commença à monter l'escalier aux marches recouvertes d'une épaisse poussière qui étouffait le bruit de ses pas et de sa canne. Parvenu sur le palier, Frank tourna à droite et vit tout de suite ou se trouvaient les intrus. A petits pas, il s'approcha, empoignant fermement sa canne. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres, il aperçut l'intérieur de la pièce dans l'espace que délimitait l'étroite ouverture de la porte. Il s'immobilisa et écouta attentivement, car une voix lui parvenait de la pièce ; pas une voix d'enfant, mais une voix d'homme, qui semblait timide, craintive._**

_**Il en reste un peu dans la bouteille, Maitre, si vous avez encore faim."**_

**Sirius : **Oh non... __

**Remus :**Dit moi que ce n'est pas ''lui'' !

**James : **Pauvre moldu...

Lily reprit le livre en jetant des coups d'œils alarmé à son mari.

**Lily : _« - Plus tard, répondit une deuxième voix. C'était aussi une voix d'homme mais elle était étrangement aiguë, et froide comme un coup de vent glacé . »_**

James frissonna, en effet, il s'était retrouvé deux fois face à cet homme, à ce monstre. Il se souvenait de sa voix comme si il l'avait affronté hier. Et il espérait sincèrement, de ne plus jamais se retrouver face à lui. James avait beau être un Gryffondor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

**Lily : _« Quelque chose dans cette voix fit se dresser les quelques cheveux épars qui restaient sur la nuque de Franck._**

_**Rapproche-moi du feu » (1)**_

_**Frank tourna vers la porte son oreille droite, celle avec laquelle il entendait le mieux. Il aperçut un petit homme qui poussait le fauteuil en tournant le dos à la porte. Il portait une longue cape noire et avait le crâne un peu dégarni. Bientôt, il disparut à nouveau de son champ de vision.**_

_**Ou est Nagini ? Demande la voix glaciale.**_

_**Je... je ne sais pas, Maître. Dit la première voix d'un ton mal à l'aise. Je pense qu'il a dû partir explorer la maison...**_

_**Il faudra le traire avant de se coucher. J'aurai besoin de me nourrir au cours de la nuit. Ce voyage m'a grandement fatigué. **_

_**Maître, puis-je savoir combien de temps nous allons rester ici ?**_

_**Une semaine. Peut-être plus, il n'est pas encore temps de mettre le plan en action. Il serait stupide d'agir avant que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch soit terminée. **_

_**La... la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Maître ? Dit la deuxième voix. Pardonnez moi, mais.. je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi faudrait-il attendre que la Coupe du Monde soit terminée ?**_

_**Parce que, espèce d'idiot, c'est le moment ou les sorciers du monde entier vont se précipiter dans le pays et ou tous les fouineurs du ministère de la Magie seront sur le qui-vive. Nous allons donc attendre. **_

_**Vous êtes donc toujours aussi décidé, Maître ? Demanda la deuxième voix d'une voix douce. **_

_**Je suis très décidé. **_

_**Il y avait à présent quelque chose de menaçant dans la voix glaciale. **_

_**Il serait possible de le faire sans Harry Potter, Maître. »**_

**James et Lily :**Harry...

Remus et Sirius ce regardèrent le visage grave.

**Sirius :** Tu veux que je continu à lire Lily ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il pris le livre et recommença à lire.

**Sirius : _« Sans Harry Potter ? Dit la deuxième voix dans un souffle Vraiment ?_**

_**Maître, je ne dis pas cela par souci de protéger ce garçon ! Il ne représente rien pour moi, rien du tout ! Simplement, si nous nous servions d'un autre sorcier ou sorcière, n'importe quel sorcier, la chose pourrait être accomplie beaucoup plus vite ! Si vous m'autorisiez à vous laisser seul pendant un bref moment – vous savez que j'ai une faculté de déguisement très efficace – je pourrait être de retour ici en deux jours seulement avec la personne qui conviendrait...**_

_**Je pourrais me servir d'un autre sorcier, dit doucement l'autre voix, c'est vrai..**_

_**Ce serait judicieux !**_

_**Et donc, tu proposes d'aller me chercher un remplaçant ? Je me demande... Peut-être que la tâche de me soigner a fini par te lasser ? **_

**James : **De le soigner ? Demande curieusement la garçon à lunette.

**Remus :** Peut être que Dumbledore a fini par l'avoir.. Supposa le loup-garou.

_**Ta proposition serait-elle un plan prévu pour m'abandonner ?**_

_**Maître ! Je... je n'ai aucun désir de vous abandonner, pas du tout... **_

_**Ne me mens pas ! Siffla la deuxième voix. Je sais toujours lorsqu'on me ment ! Tu regrettes d'être revenu auprès de moi. Je te dégoûte. **_

_**Non ! Ma dévotion à votre Excellence...**_

_**Ta dévotion n'est rien d'autre que de la couardise. Tu ne serais pas ici si tu avais un autre endroit ou allez. Comment pourrais-je survivre sans toi, alors qu'il m'est impossible de rester plus de quelques heures sans nourriture ? **_

_**Mais vous avez l'air d'avoir repris beaucoup de force, Maître..**_

_**Menteur, dit la deuxième voix dans un souffle. Je n'ai pas repris de forces et quelques jours de solitudes suffiraient à me dépouiller de la maigre santé que j'ai retrouvée par tes soins maladroits. Silence ! **_

_**La deuxième voix avait commencé à balbutier des paroles incohérentes, se tut aussitôt. **_

_**J'ai mes raisons de vouloir me servir de ce garçon, comme je te l'ai déjà exliqué, et je ne me servirai de personne d'autre. J'ai attendu treize ans. J'attendrais bien quelques mois de plus.**_

_**Frank savait ce qu'il devait faire. C'était le moment ou jamais d'aller prévenir la police. Il allait ressortir sans bruit de la maison et se précipiter vers la cabine téléphonique du village.. Mais la voix glaciale reprit la parole et Frank resta figé sur place. **_

_**Un autre sort àjeter... mon fidèle serviteur de Poudlard... Harry Potter sera entre mes mains/ C'est décidé. Mais, chut... Il me semble entendre Nagini. »**_

**James :**Oh non … faut que ce moldu part de la très vite ! Se chuchota t-il à lui même.

Sirius : _**« La voix de l'homme changea. Il se mit à faire des bruits que Frank n'avait encore jamais entendus il sifflait , crachait, sans reprendre son souffle. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir une crise de quelque chose, une attaque, peut-être. Puis Frank entendit un bruit derrière lui, dans le couloir obscur. Losqu'il se retourna, il fut paralysé de terreur . Quelque chose ondulait sur le sol, quelque chose qui s'avança peu à peu dans la faible lueur que diffusaient par la porte entrebâillée les flemmes de la cheminée.**_

_**Nagini a des nouvelles intéressantes à nous apprendre. Dit la voix glaciale.**_

_**Vr...Vraiment, Maître ?**_

_**Vraiment,oui. Reprit la voix. A l'en croire, il y a derrière la porte un vieux Moldu qui écoute tout ce que nous disons. **_

_**Frank n'avait aucune possibilité de se cacher. Des bruits de pas retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un petit homme au front dégarni, les cheveux grisonnants, se tenait devant lui. Son visage exprimait une inquiétude mêlée de terreur. »**_

**Sirius :**On dirait Peter devant des Serpentard !__Rigola t-il.

**James :** N'importe quoi Patmol, Peter est un Gryffondor voyons ! Souris le jeune homme à lunette devant le rire de son 'presque frère' qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien.

**Lily :** Continu à lire Sirius !

**Sirius : **Oui Madame ! « _** \- Invite le donc. As-tu oublié les bonnes manières ? **_

_**La voix glaciale s'élevait du vieux fauteuil, près de la cheminée, mais Frank ne parvenait pas à voir l'homme qui parlait. Le second homme fit signe à Frank d'entrer dans la pièce. Bien qu'il ne fût pas encore remis du choc, Frank se cramponna fermement à sa canne et franchis la porte de son pas claudicant . L'homme qui y était assis devait être encore plus petit que son serviteur car on ne voyait même pas le sommet de sa tête dépasser du dossier. **_

_**Tu as tout entendu, Moldu ? Demanda la voix.**_

_**Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Lança Frank sur un ton de défi car, maintenant qu'il était dans la pièce, maintenant que le moment était venu d'agir, il se sentait plus courageux, comme lorsqu'il avait fait la guerre. **_

_**Je t'ai appelé Moldu, répondit tranquillement la voix. Cela signifie que tu n'es pas sorcier. **_

_**J'ignore ce que vous entendez par sorcier, répliqua Frank la voix de plus en plus ferme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai suffisamment entendu ce soir pour intéresser la police, croyez-moi. Vous avez commis un meurtre et vous avez l'intention d'en commettre un autre ! Et je vais vous dire une chose, ajouta-t-il sous l'effet d'une soudaine inspiration, ma femme sait que je suis ici et si je ne reviens pas... »**_

**James :**Vas-y Frank montre le ! Cria l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

**Lily : **JAMES ! Harry dors !

**James : **Désoler chérie..

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sirius : Je peut continuer maintenant ? Devant l'absence de réponse il continua « _**Tu n'as pas de femme, dit la voix glaciale d'un ton parfaitement calme. Personne ne sait que tu es ici . Tu n'as dit à personne ou tu allais. Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort, Moldu, car il sait toujours tout...**_

_**Voyez-vous ça ? Répliqua Frank d'un ton abrupt. Un Lord, vraiment ? Eh bien, permettez-moi de vous dire que vos manières laissent à désirer, Mylord. Vous pourriez au moins vous tourner et me regarder en face, comme un homme, vous ne croyez pas ?**_

_**Justement je ne suis pas un homme, Moldu. Répondit la voix glaciale qui parvenait à peine à dominer le crépitement du feu. Je suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'un homme. Mais finalement, pourquoi pas ? Je vais te regarder en face... Toi ! Viens tourner mon fauteuil.**_

_**Le serviteur laissa échapper un gémissement. **_

_**Tu m'as entendu ? **_

_**Lentement, les traits de son visage contractés, comme s'il aurait préférer faire n'importe quoi d'autre que d'approcher son maître et le serpent lové sur le tapis, le petit homme s'avança et entreprit de tourner le fauteuil. Le reptile leva son horrible tête triangulaire et émit un léger sifflement lorsque les pieds du fauteuil se prirent dans son tapis. Enfin, Frank se retrouva face au fauteuil et vit ce qui y était assis. Sa canne lui glissa alors des doigts et tomba à terre avec un bruit sec. La bouche grande ouverte, il laissa échapper un long hurlement. Il cria si fort qu'il n'entendit jamais les mots que la chose assise dans le fauteuil prononça en brandissant un baguette magique. »**_

**Rémus :**Pauvre homme... Soupira le loup-garou.

**James :** Il ne peut même pas ce défendre...

Lily, était blanche pâle et comme son mari et leurs amis, ils attendirent impuissant devant la scène qui allait se passer. Chacun d'eux savait ce que c'était de se retrouver devant Lord Voldemort.

Sirius respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre là ou il s'était arrêté. _**« Il y eut un éclat de lumière verte, un souffle semblable à un brusque coup de vent, puis Frank Bryce s'effondra. Il était mort avant d'avoir heurté le sol. A trois cents kilomètres de là, le garçon qui s'appelait Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. »**_

**James : **Pauvre homme...

**Sirius :** Pauvre homme courageux...

**Rémus : **Pauvre petit homme courageux...

**Lily :** ….

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu jusqu'à ce que des hurlements et des pleurs se firent entendre au premier étage.

**Lily :** Je vais chercher Harry. Marmonna la jeune femme rousse avant de grimper les étages vers la chambre de son fils unique.

**James **: Donne moi le livre Patmol je vais lire le deuxième chapitre.

Sirius le lui donna avec plaisir. James avait à peine eu le temps de trouver la page du chapitre deux que Lily arriva, leur fils Harry dans ses bras.

**James : _« LA CICATRICE »_**

**O.o.O .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**(1)**_ :__ Dans ce chapitre Voldemort prononce le nom de Pettigrow mais je n'avais pas très envie que les Maraudeurs et Lily sachent déjà que Peter est un traître... Alors je l'ai enlevé de ce passage et ils ne le seront que à la fin du livre._

_**Voici la fin du chapitre numéro deux, j'espère qu'il vous à plu et comme dans le premier chapitre laissez des reviews même si vous avez détester. **_


	3. Chapter 3 : La Cicatrice

Voici le troisième chapitres de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers.

Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews et aussi ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori et qui la suivent.

Bonne Lecture !

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O**

**James : _« Harry était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de courir. Il s 'était éveillé d'un rêve particulièrement saisissant en se tenant le visage entre les mains. Sur son front, la vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair brûlait sous ses doigts comme si quelqu'un lui avait appliqué sur la peau un fil de fer chauffé au rouge. Il se redressa dans son lit, une main toujours plaquée sur son front, l'autre cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Après les avoir mises sur son nez, le décor de sa chambre lui apparut plus nettement, dans la faible lueur orangée projetée à travers les rideaux par le réverbère qui éclairait la rue. Harry caressa à nouveau sa cicatrice. Elle était encore douloureuse. Il alluma la lampe, à côté de son lit, s'arracha de ses couvertures, traversa la chambre, ouvrit son armoire et regarda dans la glace fixée à l'intérieur de la porte. Il vit face à lui un garçon de quatorze ans, très maigre, avec des yeux verts brillants qui l'observaient d'un air perplexe sous ses cheveux noirs en bataille. » _**

OUI ! Il a mes cheveux ! S'écria le jeune père

.

**Sirius : **Heeeuu... James tout le monde le sais ça

**James : **Mais... Patmol... Il à mes cheveux et les yeux de Lily ! Il doit être le plus beau garçon de Poudlard !

**Lily et Rémus :** James continu à lire ! Coupèrent-ils en même temps.

**James :_ « Il examina de plus près la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que présentait son reflet. Elle paraissait normale mais elle était encore brûlante. Harry essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il lui avait semblé si réel... Il y avait deux personnes qu'il connaissait et une autre qu'il n'avait jamais vue.. Il se concentra, les sourcils froncés, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs.. _**

_**L'image d'une pièce plongée dans la pénombre lui revient en mémoire... Il y avait un serpent sur le tapis, devant une cheminée.. Un petit homme qu'il avait rencontré l'année dernière... puis une voix froide, aiguë... La voix de Lord Voldemort. A cette pensée, Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'un cube de glace lui descendait dans l'estomac..**_

_**Il ferma étroitement les paupières et s'efforça de se rappeler quelle apparence avait Voldemort, mais il n'y parvint pas.. La seule chose certaine c'était que, au moment ou le fauteuil de Voldemort avait pivoté et que Harry avait pivoté et que Harry avait vu ce qui y était assis, il avait été secoué d'un spasme d'horreur qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut.. Ou bien était-ce la douleur de sa cicatrice ? **_

_**Et qui était donc ce vieil homme ? Car il y avait un vieil homme présent dans son rêve. Harry l'avait vu s'effondrer sur le sol. Tout devenait confus dans son esprit. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, effaçant la vision de sa chambre, essayant de se concentrer sur l'image de cette pièce faiblement éclairée, mais c'était comme s'il avait essayé de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts. Les détails lui échappaient à mesure qu'il essayait de les saisir... Voldemort et son serviteur avaient parlé de quelqu'un qu'ils avaient tué, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom de la victime... Et ils avaient projeté de tuer quelqu'un d'autre... Lui... »**_

_Lily :_Ne pense pas à ça mon chéri.. Chuchota Lily dans les oreilles de son fils unique qui est dans ses bras.

**James :_ « Harry releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard autour de sa chambre comme s'il attendait à y découvrir quelque chose d'inhabituel . En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses inhabituelles dans cette pièce. Une grosse valise en forme de malle était ouverte au pied du lit, laissant voir un chaudron, un balai, des robes de sorcier noires et des livres de magie. Des rouleaux de parchemin s'entassaient sur une partie de son bureau, à côté de la grande cage vide dans laquelle Hedwige, sa chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige, le livre qu'il avait lu la veille, avant de tomber endormi, était encore ouvert. Il traversa la pièce en direction de la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux pour regarder dans la rue. _**

_**Privet Drive avait exactement l'apparence qu'on peut attendre d'une petite rue de la banlieue résidentielle, aux premières heures d'un dimanche matin. Tous les rideaux alentour étaient tirés. D 'après ce que Harry pouvait voir en scrutant l'obscurité, il n'y avait pas le moindre être vivant en vue, pas même un chat. »**_

**Lily :**Privet Drive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la maison ou habite ma sœur ? Surtout qu'elle déteste la magie, et je parle même pas de son mari... Mon pauvre chéri...

Elle berça tendrement son fils dans ses bras.

**Rémus :** peut-être que c'est pour sa protection.. Dit-il pas convaincu pour un gaillon .

**Sirius :** Et pourquoi c'est pas Rémus ou moi qui s'occupe de lui ?

James : J'en sais rien Patmol... Mais tout sa ne me dit rien qui vaille..

« **_Et pourtant... et pourtant... Incapable de tenir en place, Harry revint s'asseoir sur son lit et caressa à nouveau sa cicatrice. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui le tracassait la douleur et les blessures ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Un jour, il avait perdu tous les os de son bras droit et avait perdu tous les os de son bras droit et avait dû passer une longue nuit de souffrance à attendre nuit de souffrance à attendre qu'ils repoussent sous l'effet d'un traitement spécial. Le même bras avait été transpercé peu après par l'énorme crochet venimeux d'un monstrueux serpent. L'année précédente, il avait fait une chute de quinze mètres en tombant d'un balais en plein vol. Il avait l'habitude des accidents et des blessures bizarres il fallait s'y attendre lorsqu'on était élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'on avait un don indiscutable pour s'attirer toute sorte d'ennuis. _**

_**Non, ce qui tracassait Harry c'était que, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu mal à sa cicatrice, Voldemort se trouvait à proximité.. Pourtant Voldemort ne pouvait être ici, en ce moment... La pensée que Voldemort se cache dans Privet Drive était absurde, impossible...**_

_**Harry écouta attentivement le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque son cousin Dudley poussa un ronflement sonore dans la chambre voisine . **_

_**Harry décida de se secouer un peu, mentalement tout au moins. Il était stupide. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison que l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley et, de toute évidence, tous les trois dormaient encore, plongés dans des rêves paisibles et sans douleur. C'était quand ils dormaient que Harry aimait le mieux des Dursley. Lorsqu'ils étaient éveillés, ils ne lui étaient jamais d'aucun secours. L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient les seuls membres de sa famille encore vivants. »**_

**Sirius :**Seul famille encore vivants ?... 

Lily : James et moi sommes... morts... Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

**Rémus ce prit sa tête entre ses mains : **C'est impossible...

James regarda sa femme et son fils les yeux pleins de larme.

**James : ** _**«**_ **_C'étaient des Moldus qui détestaient et méprisaient la magie sous toutes ses formes, ce qui signifiait que Harry était à peu près aussi bienvenu sous leur toit qu'une colonie de termites. Au cours des trois dernières années, ils avaient justifié les longues absences de Harry, lorsqu'il se trouvait au collège Poudlard, en racontant à tout le monde qu'il était en pension au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. _**

_**Harry n'avait jamais pu se confier à eux, ni leur raconter quoi que ce soit de sa vie dans le monde des sorciers. La seule pensée d'aller voir son oncle et sa tante pour leur parler de sa cicatrice douloureuse et de ses inquiétudes concernant Voldemort était risible. **_

_**Pourtant, c'était à cause de Voldemort que Harry avait été obligé d'aller vivre chez les Dursley. Sans Voldemort, il n'aurait pas eu de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Sans Voldemort, il aurait encore des parents... **_

_**Harry avait un ans le soir ou Voldemort était arrivé dans la maison de ses parents et avait tué son père et sa mère. Voldemort avait ensuite tourné sa baguette magique vers Harry et lui avait lancé un sort auquel de nombreux sorcières et sorciers d'âge mûr avaient succombé au cours de son ascension vers le pouvoir suprême. Mais, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le sortilège n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Au lieu de tuer le petit garçon, il avait ricoché et frappé Voldemort lui-même. Harry avait survécu sans autre blessure qu'une entaille en forme d'éclair sur le front, tandis que Voldemort, lui, avait été réduit à quelque chose d'à peine vivant. Ses pouvoirs anéantis, sa vie quasiment éteinte, le mage maléfique s 'était enfui. »**_

**Rémus : **Harry à détruit Voldemort alors qu'il avait un an...

**James :** Il a essayer de tuer MON fils ! C'est déjà affreux de tuer Lily mais MON fils ! Hurlera presque le père du survivant.

Lily prit la main de son mari et la serra gentiment.

_**James : « Harry avait reçu un grand choc en découvrant qu'il était un sorcier le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Il avait été encore plus déconcerté en s'apercevant que son nom était connu de tous dans le monde caché de la sorcellerie. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il s'était rendu compte que les têtes se tournaient sur son passage et que des chuchotements le suivaient partout ou il allait. Mais à présent, il s'y était habitué. A la fin de cet été, il entamerait sa quatrième année d'études à Poudlard et il comptait déjà les jours qui le séparaient de son retour dans le vieux château. Il restait deux semaines à passer avant la rentrée scolaire. Harry jeta à nouveau un regard autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur les cartes d'anniversaire et que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyées à la fin du moins de juillet. Que diraient-ils s'il leur écrivait pour leur raconter que sa cicatrice lui fessait mal ? **_

_**Il lui sembla aussitôt entendre la voix perçante d'Hermione Granger, saisis de panique.**_

_**Ta cicatrrice te fait mal ? Harry, c'est très grave... Ecris tout de suite au professeur Dumbledore ! Moi, je vais consulter le traité des Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes... Il y a peut-être quelque chose sur les cicatrices dues aux sortilèges... **_

_**Oui, tel serait le conseil d'Hermione : s'adresser au directeur de Poudlard en personne et, attendant, consulter un livre. Il doutait fort qu'un livre puisse lui être d'aucun secours en cet instant. A sa connaissance, il était la seul personne encore vivante qui ait jamais résisté à un sortilège aussi puissant que celui lancé par Voldemort. Il était donc hautement improbable qu'il trouve la description de ses symptômes dans Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes. Quant au directeur du collège, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou il passait ses vacances d'été. Il s'amusa un instant à imaginer Dumbledore, avec sa grande barbe argentée, sa longue robe de sorcier et son chapeau pointu, allongé sur une plage, enduisant son long nez aquilin de crème solaire. »**_

Sirius éclata de rire devant l'image de son ancien professeur, son rire ressemblait à un aboiement de chien.

**Sirius :**Ton fils est vraiment un fils de Maraudeurs Cornedrue !

James : Est oui Patmol mon fils est le meilleur !

Lily : Continu James !

James : Oui chéri. _**« Pourtant, quel que soit l'endroit ou était parti Dumbledore, Harry était sûr qu'Hedwige serait capable de le retrouver. Sa chouette découvrait toujours le destinataire d'une lettre, même sans adresse. Mais que pourrait-il lui écrire ?**_

_**Cher professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé de vous importuner mais ma cicatrice me fait mal, ce matin. Avec mes salutations respectueuses, Harry Potter.**_

_**Ces mots lui paraissaient stupides avant même de les avoir écrits. Il essaya alors d'imaginer la réaction de son autre meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et presque aussitôt le long nez et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Ron, avec son air songeur, apparurent devant ses yeux. **_

_**Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Mais... Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas être à proximité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le saurais, non ? Il essaierait encore une fois de te tuer, tu ne crois pas ? Je sais pas, Harry, peut-être que les cicatrices dues à un mauvais sort font toujours un peu mal... Je vais demander à papa... **_

_**Mr Weasley était un sorcier hautement qualifié qui travaillait au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu du ministère de la Magie, mais il n'avait pas de compétence particulière en matière de mauvais sorts, d'après ce que Harry en savait. **_

_**Les Weasley étaient la famille préférée de Harry il espérait qu'ils allaient bientôt l'inviter à passer quelque temps chez eux. **_

_**Harry pressa ses poings contre son front. Ce qu'il voulait ( et il avait presque honte de se l'avouer ), c'était de parler à... à un parent » **_

**Lily : **Oh mon pauvre chéri...

James, de sa main livre caressa les cheveux de son fils unique et reprit sa lecture.

**James :_ « : un sorcier adulte à qui il pourrait demander conseil sans se sentir idiot, quelqu'un qui chercherait vraiment à l'aider et qui aurait déjà eu l'expérience de la magie noire... _**

_**La solution lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle était si simple, si évidente, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mis si longtemps à la trouver. Sirius.**_

_**Harry sauta de son lit et courut s'asseoir à son bureau. Il prit un morceau de parchemin, trempa sa plume d'aigle dans l'encre, écrivit Cher Sirius, puis s'arrêta, cherchant la meilleure façon d'exposer la situation. Il était encore stupéfait de n'avoir pas pensé tout de suite à lui écrire. Mais après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant : deux mois à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait appris que Sirius était son parrain. **_

**Sirius : **QUOI ? Cria presque l'animagis chien.

**James : **Deux mois ?! Mais... Ou était-tu pendant tout ce temps Patmol ? Demanda curieusement James Potter.

**Sirius :**Mais... James... Jamais j'aurais abandonner Harry pendant treize ans...

**Rémus :**James... Il doit y avoir une explication..

**Lily : **Écoute Rémus mon chéri... Sirius n'aurait jamais abandonner son neveu..

**James :** Tu a raison, excuse moi Patmol !

**Sirius :** Continu à lire James, je VEUT savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas dans la vie de Harry pendant tous ce temps.

**James : « _Il y avait une raison à l'absence totale de Sirius dans la vie de Harry depuis cette date – Sirius avait été détenu à Azkaban, la terrifiante prison des sorciers, gardée par des créatures qu'on appelait des Détraqueurs, sortes de démons sans yeux, capables d'aspirer l'âme des vivantss, et qui étaient venus à Poudlard pour rechercher Sirius après son évasion . Pourtant, Sirius était innocent – les meurtres dont on l'avait accusé avaient été commis par un fidèle de Voldemort, que presque tout le monde croyait mort à présent. »_**

**Sirius : **A Azkaban...

**Lily : **Sirius... je...

**Sirius :** Ne dis rien Lily... Au moins j'ai réussi à m'échapper et raconter la vériter à Harry..

_**Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient que ce n'était pas vrai, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face avec lui l'année précédente, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait été le seul à les croire. Pendant une heure qui avait été l'une des plus belles de sa vie, Harry avait cru qu'il allait enfin quitter les Dursley, car Sirius lui avait proposé de l'accueillir sous son toit une fois que son nom aurait été réhabilité. Mais cette chance s'était soudain envolée – le traître était parvenu à prendre la fuite avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de l'amener au ministère de la Magie et Sirius avait dû s'évader à nouveau pour échapper à la mort. Harry l'avait aidé à s'enfuir sur le dos d'un hippogriffe du nom de Buck. **_

_**Mais, malgré tout, Sirius avait été d'un certain secours à Harry, même s'il avait dû renoncer à vivre sous le même toit que lui. C'était grâce à lui que Harry avait maintenant le droit de conserver dans sa chambre tout son matériel scolaire. Auparavant, les Dursley ne lui en avaient jamais donné l'autorisation : leur volonté de gâcher la vie de Harry, associée à leur crainte de ses pouvoirs magiques, les avaient jusqu'alors à enfermer chaque été dans le placard situé sous l'escalier la grosse valise qui contenait ses affaires d'école. »**_

**Lily : **Alors mon fils ! MON fils n'avait pas le droit de faire ses devoirs d'école ! Ses yeux verts qu'elle avait transmis à son fils lancèrent à présent des éclaires de rage.

**James : **Chéri calme toi, tu sais Sirius et moi on faisait nos devoirs dans le train... Et...

**Lily :** Tais-toi James ! Et continue à lire !

James : Heeuu... Bien sur ! « _** Mais l'attitude des Dursley était très différente depuis qu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de son parrain qu'on présentait comme un criminel dangereux – par commodité, Harry ne leur avait pas dit que Sirius était innocent. »**_

**Rémus : **Il doit tenir son intelligence de Lily ! S'amusa le loup-garou.

**James :**Heeeeeey ! Même pas vrai d'abord !__

**Sirius :**Tu insinues que Lily n'est pas intelligente Corny ? Répliqua Black.

**James : **Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux contre moi ? Bouda Potter père.

**Lily : **J'aimerais bien avoir la réponse chéri !

James : Heeeeuuu... _**« Harry avait reçu deux lettres de lui depuis son retour à Privet Drive. **_(** Lily :** Change de sujet chéri ) _**Toutes deux avaient été apportées non par des hiboux mais par des grands oiseaux tropicaux aux couleurs étincelantes. Harry avait du mal à imaginer que des Détraqueurs puissent survivre longtemps sous un soleil radieux. C'était peut-être pour sa que Sirius était parti vers le sud. Ses lettres – cachées sous la lame de parquet branlante que dissimulait son lit et qui était décidément bien utile - avaient un ton joyeux. Sirius rappelait à Harry qu'il pouvait toujours faire appel à lui s'il en avait besoin. Or justement, aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin...**_

_**Harry débarrassa son bureau des morceaux de parchemin froissées qui l'encombraient et relut la lettre qu'il avait terminée. **_

_**Cher Sirius, **_

_**Merci pour ta dernière lettre. Cet oiseau était énorme, il a eu du mal à glisser à travers ma fenêtre. **_

_**Ici, c'est comme d'habitude. Le régime de Dudley se passe assez mal. Hier, ma tante l'a surpris en train d'emporter en douce des beignets dans sa chambre. Ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils allaient lui supprimer son argent de poche s'il continuait comme ça et il s'est mis tellement en colère qu'il a jeté sa Play Station par la fenêtre. Il s'agit d'une sorte d'ordinateur pour jouer à des jeux électroniques. **_

_**C'est plutôt bête de sa part, maintenant il ne peut même plus jouer à Méga-Mutilation III pour se changer les idées.**_

_**Pour moi, les choses vont bien, surtout parce que les Dursley sont terrifiés à l'idée que tu puisses revenir et les transformer en chauves-souris si je te le demande. **_

_**Il s'est quand même passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. Ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal . La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, c'était parce que Voldemort était à Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se trouver près de chez moi en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu sais si les cicatrices provoquées par un mauvais sort peuvent encore faire mal des années plus tard ? **_

_**J'enverrai Hedwige te porter cette lettre quand elle reviendra. Elle est partie chasser pour le moment. **_

_**Dis bonjour à Buck de ma part.**_

_**Harry. »**_

**Sirius : **Je suis content que votre fils à pensé à moi.

**James : **Tu es son parrain Sirius, c'est normal. _**«**_ _**Oui, pensa Harry, elle était très bien, cette lettre. Inutile de parler du rêve, il ne voulait pas paraître trop inquiet. Il plia la parchemin et le posa sur son bureau pour le donner à Hedwige dès qu'elle revindrait. Puis il se leva, s'étira et retourna devant son armoire. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet, il commença alors à s'habiller pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. »**_

Le petit garçon dans les bras de sa maman commença à pleurer.

**James :** Il doit avoir faim, laisse Lily je vais lui donner son biberon. Dit-il en se levant.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et parti à la cuisine faire chauffer le biberon.

**Sirius :** Qui va lire le prochain chapitre ? Demanda t-il.

**Rémus : **Moi... Je vais le lire !

Il prit le lire, avant d'attendre quelques seconde que James revient avec Harry. Puis commença sa lecture.

**Rémus : « L'INVITATION »**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre numéro trois ! Comme toujours j'espère qu'il vous a plu et laissez moi des Reviews même si vous avez détester. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai oublier dans ce chapitre. Aller au revoir tous le monde ! A la prochaine fois !


	4. Chapter 4 : L'invitation

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je remercie **MarinaPotterBlack** et pour vos reviews.

Alors comme promis voici la suite !

Bonne Lecture et ont ce retrouve en bas de ce chapitre !

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Rémus : _« Lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, les trois Dursley étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Personne ne leva les yeux quand il entra et s'assit à son tour. Le gros visage violacé de l'oncle Vernon était caché derrière le Daily Mail et la tante Pétunia était occupée à couper un pamplemousse en quatre, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents de cheval. _**

_**Dudley avait un air furieux, boudeur, et semblait prendre encore plus de place qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire car, en temps normal, il occupait déjà à lui seul tout un côté de la table. »**_

Lily se sentit légèrement nauséeuse devant les horribles images qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

**Rémus : _« Lorsque la tante Pétunia posa un quart de pamplemousse sans sucre sur son assiette en disant d'une voix tremblante : ''Tiens, mon petit Dudley chéri '', Dudley lui lança un regard noir. »_**

Sirius éclata d'un rire bruyant.

**Sirius : **Petit Dudley chéri !J'aurais plutôt dit ''Gros tas de Dudley'' oui !

**Lily :** Sirius ! Laisse Rémus lire !

Rémus : Merci Lily ! _**«**_ _**Sa vie avait pris un tournant passablement désagréable depuis qu'il avait rapporté sans bulletin, à la fin de l'année scolaire. **_

_**Comme d'habitude, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient réussi à lui trouver toutes sortes d'excuses pour justifier ses mauvaises notes la tante Pétunia répétait que Dudley était un garçon très doué, incompris par ses professeurs, tandis que l'oncle Vernon affirmait que, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas pour fils ''d'un de ces premiers de la classe avec des manières de fillette ''. Ils avaient également glissé sur les accusation de brutalité qui figuraient dans le bulletin. ''C'est un petit garçon turbulent, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! '' avait dit la tante Pétunia, les larmes au yeux. »**_

**James : **Sale morveux ! Marmonna James.

**Sirius :** Sale gros morveux ! Ajouta l'animagis chien.

**James : **Sale gros morveux paresseux ! Surenchérit l'homme au cheveux en bataille.

**Sirius :** Sale affreux gros morveux paresseux !

**James :** Sale...

**Rémus et Lily : **Vos gueules !

**Rémus :** _**« A la dernière page du bulletin, cependant, l'infirmière de l'école avait ajouté quelques commentaires bien sentis que ni l'oncle Vernon ni la tante Pétunia ne pouvaient balayer d'une de leurs explications simplistes. La tante Pétunia avait beau se lamenter que Dudley avait les os épais, que ses kilos n'étaient dus qu'à son jeune âge et que c'était un garçon en pleine croissance qui avait besoin de manger beaucoup, il n'en restait pas moins que l'école avait du mal à trouver des pantalons d'uniforme suffisamment grands pour lui. L'infirmière avait vu ce que les yeux de la tante Pétunia avaient refusé d'accepter : que, loin d'avoir besoin de manger davantage, Dudley avait atteint à peu de chose près la taille et le poids d'un jeune cachalot. » **_

**Sirius :** Sale morveux !

**James :** Sale morveux paresseux !

**Sirius :** Sale gros...

**Lily : **oh, ne recommencez pas !

**Rémus : _« Aussi un nouveau régime avait commencé pour Dudley rempli de fruits, de légumes et de toutes sortes de choses que l'oncle Vernon appelait de la ''nourriture pour lapin''. Afin d'atténuer les souffrances de son fils, la tante Pétunia avait obligé toute la famille à suivre le même régime. Elle donna à Harry un quart de pamplemousse et il remarqua que sa part était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Dudley. La tante Pétunia semblait penser que le meilleur moyen de soutenir le moral de Dudley c'était de s'assurer qu'il ait toujours davantage à manger que Harry._**

**_Mais la tante Pétunia ignorait ce qui était caché sous la lame de parquet, au premier étage. Elle ne se doutait pas que Harry ne suivait pas du tout le régime. Dès qu'il avait su qu'on prétendait lui faire passer l'été en le nourrissant exclusivement de carottes crues, Harry avait envoyé Hedwige porter à ses amis des appels au secours. Hedwige avait rapporté de chez Hermione une grande boîte remplie d'aliments sans sucre. Mrs Weasley, en revanche lui avait envoyé Errol, le hibou de la famille, chargé de énorme cake et de diverses sortes de pâtés. Puis, le jour de son anniversaire, Harry avait reçu quatre magnifiques gâteaux envoyés respectivement par Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et Sirius. Il lui en restait encore deux aussi sachant qu'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom l'attendait sous la lame de parquet, il mangea son pamplemousse sans protester. _**

**Sirius : **Harry : 1 Dursley : 0 !

**James :** Sirius tais-toi !

**Rémus : _« L'oncle Vernon reposa son journal en reniflant longuement pour exprimer sa désapprobation et contempla son propre morceau de pamplemousse. _**

_**C'est tout ? Lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur à la tante Pétunia.**_

_**Celle-ci lui jeta un regard sévère puis fit un signe de tête vers Dudley qui avait déjà mangé son quart de pamplemousse et dont les petits yeux porcins observaient avec dépit celui de Harry. L'oncle Vernon poussa un long soupir qui agita les poils de sa grosse moustache et prit sa cuillère. L'oncle Vernon se souleva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée. **_

_**Harry entendit une conversation en provenance de la porte. Quelqu'un éclata de rire et l'oncle Vernon répondit quelque chose d'un ton sec.**_

**Sirius :**Charmant ton beau frère Lily...

_**La porte se referma puis il y eut un bruit de papier qu'on déchire. **_

_**La tante Pétunia posa la théière sur la table et regarda avec curiosité en direction de l'entrée pour voir ce que faisait son mari.**_

_**Une minute plus tard, il était de retour, le teint livide. **_

_**Toi, aboya-t-il en s'adressant à Harry. Dans le salon. Tout de suite. » **_

_**Déconcerté, Harry se leva et suivit dans la pièce voisine l'oncle Vernon quir eferma brusquement la porte sur eux. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, puis se tourna face à Harry comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer qu'il était en état d'arrestation. **_

_**Alors...dit-il.**_

_**Harry aurait été ravi de répondre : ''Alors quoi ? '' , mais il préférait ne pas provoquer l'oncle Vernon à une heure aussi matinale, surtout lorsqu'un régime strict mettait ses nerfs à si rude épreuve. **_

_**Voici ce qui vient d'arriver, dit l'oncle Vernon en brandissant une feuille de papier violet. Une lettre. A ton sujet.**_

_**Harry sentit s'accroître son malaise. Qui donc pouvait bien écrire à l'oncle Vernon à son sujet ? L'oncle Vernon lança un regard furieux à Harry, puis lut la lettre à voix haute : **_

_**Chers Mr et Mrs Dursley, **_

_**Nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance mais je suis sûre que Harry vous a beaucoup parlé de mon fils Ron. Comme Harry vous l'a peut-être déjà dit, la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch aura lieu lundi prochain et mon mari, Arthur, à réussi à obtenir d'excellentes places grâce à ses relations au Département des jeux et sports magiques.**_

_**J'espère vivement que vous voudrez bien nous permettre d'emmener Harry voir ce match, car il s'agit d'une occasion unique qui n'a lieu qu'une fois dans la vie. Bien entendu, nous seripns très heureux de prendre Harry chez nous pour le reste des vacances d'été et de l'accompagner au train qui doit le ramener au collège. Il serait préférable pour Harry que vous nous adressiez votre réponse le plus vite possible par la voie normale car le facter moldu n'a jamais apporté de courrier chez nous et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache ou se trouve notre maison. **_

_**En espérant voir Harry très bientôt .**_

_**Je vous prie d'agréer mes sentiments très distingué.**_

_**Molly Weasley. **_

_**L'oncle Vernon continuait de lancer des regards furieux à Harry qui s'éfforçait de conserver un air parfaitement neutre. Il attendit que l'oncle Vernon dise quelque chose mais celui-ci se contenta de l'observer d'un œil noir. Harry décida alors de rompre le silence.**_

_**Alors... Est ce que je peux y allez ? Demanda-t-il.**_

James : Il a intérêt à donner son accord ! Parce que si il ne le fait pas...

Lily : je le massacre, je le torture, je le tue, je le découpe en morceaux et je le jette sur Sirius shooté au chocolat dessus. Gronda Lily, ses yeux verts émeraudes étrécis par la colère.

**Rémus :** _**« Un léger spasme contracta le gros visage violacé de l'oncle Vernon. Sa moustage frémit. Harry croyait savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette moustache : un furieux combat entre deux aspirations fondamentales de l'oncle Vernon. S'il donnait son autorisation, Harry en éprouverait un grand bonheur, ce que son oncle avait toujours tout fait pour éviter depuis treize ans. D'un autre côté, si Harry disparaissait chez les Weasley pendant le reste des vacances d 'été.**_

_**Quidditch, marmonna-t-il. Quidditch... Qu'est-ce qie c'est que cette idiotie ?**_

_**Harry ressentit une pointe d'agacement. »**_

**James : **Mon pauvre fils obligé de vivre dans un endroit ou ils ne connaisse même pas le Quidditch... Marmonna-il dans sa barbe.

**Rémus : _« - C'est un sport, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Sa se joue sur des bal..._**

_**C'est ça, c'est ça ! Dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix sonore.. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ''la voie normale'' ? Lança-t-il d'un air sévère. **_

**_Normale pour nous, répondit Harry, et avant que son oncle ait pu l'interrompre, il ajouta : tu sais bien, les hiboux, c'est ça qui est normal chez les sorciers._**

_**L'oncle Vernon parut aussi scandalisé que si Harry venait de prononcer le plus grossier des jurons. Tremblant de colère, il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la fenêtre, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un de ses voisins l'oreille collée contre le carreau. **_

_**Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de ne jamais faire allusion au surnaturel sous mon toit ? Dit-il d'une voix sifflante, tandis que son teint prenait une couleur de prune trop mûre. Tu portes sur le dos les vêtements que nous t'avons donnés, Pétunia et moi...**_

_**Parce que Dudley n'en voulait plus, répliqua froidement Harry. **_

_**Il était en effet vêtu d'un sweat-shirt si grand pour lui qu'il tombait sur les genoux de son jean trop large et qu'il devait retrousser cinq fois ses manches pour pouvoir dégager ses mains. »**_

**Lily :** Oh mon pauvre bébe...

**James **: Mon fils... Habillé comme un elfe de maison...

**Rémus : _« Je n'accepterai pas qu'on me parle sur ce ton ! Protesta l'oncle Vernon, frémissant de rage._**

_**Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Fini le temps ou il était obligé d'observer scrupuleusement les règles stupides imposées par les Dursley. Il ne suivait pas le régime de Dudley et même si l'oncle Vernon essayait de l'en empêcher, il ferait tou pour assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. **_

_**Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de sa calmer, puis répondit : »**_

**Sirius :**C'est très bien mon filleul te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

**Rémus :_ « D'accord, je n'irai pas à la Coupe du Monde. Est-ce que je peux remonter dans ma chambre, maintenant ? Je dois terminer une lettre pour Sirius. Tu sais... mon parrain. _**

_**C'était gagné. Il avait prononcé les mots magiques. **_

_**Tu.. Tu vas lui écrire ? Dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix qui s'efforçait de rendre la plus calme possible.**_

**_Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de mes nouvelles et, si je tarde trop à lui en donner, il va finir par croire que quelque chose ne va pas._**

_**Il s'interrompit pour savourer l'effet de ses paroles. Il voyait presque les rouages tourner sous les épais cheveux bruns séparés par une raie bien nette. **_

_**Bon, très bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller à ce fichu... à ce stupide... à ce machin de Coupe du Monde. Écris donc à ces... ces Weasley, qu'ils viennent te chercher. Moi, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te conduire je ne sais ou à travers tout le pays. Tu peux aussi rester là-bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances, par la même occasion. Et dis-le-lui à ton... ton parrain... n'oublie pas de lui dire... que tu y vas...**_

_**D'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton éclatant.**_

_**Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du salon en se retenant de sauter en l'air et de pousser des cris de joie. »**_

**James :**Profite bien mon petit ! Souris James Potter à son bébé installer dans ses bras qui essayé en vain, de lui attraper ses lunettes.

**Rémus :** _**« Il allait... Il allait chez les Weasley ! Il verrait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! **_

_**Dans l'entrée, il faillit renverser Dudley qui s'était caché derrière la porte dans l'espoir clairement affiché d'entendre Harry subir les foudres de l'oncle Vernon. Il parut indigné en voyant Harry le regarde avec un grand sourire. **_

_**C'était un excellent petit déjeuner, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit Harry. J'ai vraiment bien mangé, pas toi ?**_

_**Eclatant de rire devant l'expression stupéfaite de Dudley, Harry monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans sa chambre. **_

_**Il vit tout de suite qu'Hedwige était de retour. Elle était perchée dans sa cage, fixant Harry de ses énormes yeux couleur d'ambre et faisant claquer son bec pour manifester son agacement. **_

_**Aïe ! S'exclama Harry.**_

_**Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite balle de tennis grise couverte de plumes venait de heurter de plein fouet la joue de Harry. Il se massa vigoureusement et regarda ce qui l'avait frappé : c'était un minuscule hibou, assez petit pour tenir au creux de sa main, et qui volait tout autour de la pièce. **_

_**Harry s'aperçut alors que le hibou avait laissé tomber une lettre à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et reconnut l'écriture de Ron. A l'intérieur, il trouva un petit mot hâtivement rédigé. **_

_**Harry, PAPA A EU LES BILLETS. Irlande contre Bulgarie, lundi soir. Maman a écrit à tes Moldus pour leur demander qu'ils te laissent venir chez nous. Ils sont peut-être déjà eu sa lettre, je ne sais pas combien de temps met la poste des Moldus. Moi en tout cas, je t'envoie Coq. **_

_**Nous allons venir te chercher, que ça plaise ou non à tes Moldus. Il n'est pas question que tu manques la Coupe du Monde. S'ils sont d'accord, renvoie-moi Coq avec ta réponse illico presto et on viendra te chercher à cinq heures de l'après midi dimanche prochain. Même si ils ne sont pas d'accord. Hermione arrive cet après -midi.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Ron.**_

_**Harry prit sa plume d'aigle et un morceau de parchemin puis se mit à écrire : **_

_**Ron, tout est d'accord, les Moldus ont dit que je pouvais venir. On se voit demain à cinq heures.**_

_**Vivement demain ! **_

_**Harry **_

_**Il plia le parchemin pour qu'il soit le plus petit possible et, au prix d'immenses difficultés, le fixa à la patte du minuscule hibou qui sautait su place, tout excité par sa nouvelle mission. Dès que le parchemin fut soigneusement attaché, l'oiseau se précipita au-dehors et disparut à l'horizon. **_

_**Harry se tourna alors vers Hedwige.**_

_**Tu as envie de faire un long voyage ? Lui demanda-t-il.**_

_**Hedwige hulula d'un air digne.**_

_**Tu peut apporter ça à Sirius de ma part ? Dit-il en prenant sa lettre. Attends une minute... j'ai quelque chose à ajouter. Il déplia le parchemin et rédigea hâtivement un post-scriptum. **_

_**Si tu veux me joindre, je serai chez mon ami Ron jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Son père a réussi à nous avoir des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. **_

_**Sa lettre terminée, il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige qui resta parfaitement immobile, bien décidée à lui montrer comment une chouette postale digne de ce nom devait se comporter.**_

_**Je serai chez Ron quand tu reviendras, d'accord ? Lui dit Harry.**_

_**Elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt puis, dans un bruissement feutré, elle déploya ses ailes immenses et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. **_

_**Harry la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis il se glissa sous son lit, souleva la lame de parquet et retira de sa cachette un gros morceau de gâteau d'anniversaire. Il resta assis par terre pour le manger, savourant l'impression de bonheur qui le submergeait. En cet instant, il aurait été difficile de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit – y compris de Lord Voldemort. **_

**Rémus :** C'est la fin du chapitre. Et le prochain s'appelle « RETOUR AU TERRIER » . Annonça le loup-garou d'une voix calme.

**Sirius :** Lily... j'ai faim... Dit timidement Black, les mains sur son ventre.

**Lily :** Je vais faire à manger, après on lira le chapitre suivant.

Elle se leva et parti dans la cuisine. Rémus posa le livre sur la table basse du salon.

**O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O**

Et voici la fin du chapitre numéro trois, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes oublié dans ce chapitre.

N'oublier pas de laissez une petite review.


	5. Chapter 5

Désoler, désoler, désoler... J'aurais du mettre la suite samedi, mais j'ai du m'avancer sur mon bac blanc qui était la semaine dernière et l'histoire des arts. Mais, vue que c'est bientôt les vacances ( une semaine ) je vous promet de poster un chapitre tous les deux/trois jours pour me faire

Donc voici le chapitre cinq ( quatre du livre ) !

Et je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires.

Bref, je vous laisse lire le chapitre !

**KO **: Je sais, mais ceci est ma première histoire et je n'ai que quinze ans, il faut juste que je m'améliore un peu. Je voulais te remercier, parce que c'est avec des commentaires comme cela qu'on ne peut que s'améliorer : '' C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron '' n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas me laisser abattre, bien au contraire !

**Nell.621Hogwats : **Merci pour ta gentille review et je compte bien finir cette fanfiction. Oui j'ai retapé tous les extraits. En tous cas merci et à ta prochaine review !

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sirius : Je prends le chapitre suivant ! Dit Sirius en prenant le livre sur la table basseau milieu du salon.

James, Remus et Lily s'assirent confortablement sur le vieux canapé, Harry dans les bras de son père.

**Sirius : _« Le lendemain, vers midi, Harry avait fini d'entasser dans sa grosse valise ses affaires d'école et les objets personnels auxquels il tenait le plus. Il avait vidé sa cachette sous la lame de parquet, vérifié soigneusement chaque recoin de sa chambre pour être sûr de ne pas y oublier une plume ou un grimoire et avait ôté du mur le calendrier sur lequel il barrait les jours qui le séparaient de son retour à Poudlard. _**

_**L'atmosphère qui régnait au 4 Privet Drive était extrêmement tendue. L'arrivée imminente dans la maison d'une famille de sorciers rendait les Dursley nerveux et irritables. **_

_**J'espère que tu leur as dit de s'habiller convenablement, à ces gens, avait-il aussitôt grommelé d'un air méprisant. J'ai vu le genre de choses que vous portez, vous autres. La moindre décence consisterait à mettre des vêtements normaux.**_

_**Harry avait un vague pressentiment. Il avait rarement vu les Weasley porter quelque chose que les Dursley auraient pu trouver ''normal''. Leurs enfants mettaient parfois des vêtements de Moldus pendant les vacances mais Mr et Mrs Weasley portaient généralement de longues robes de sorcier plus ou moins élimées. Harry ne se souciait guère de l'opinion des voisins mais ils s'inquiétait de la grossièreté dont les Dursley pourraient faire preuve à l'égard des Weasley si ces derniers ressemblaient trop à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient des sorciers. **_

_**L'oncle Vernon avait revêtu son plus beau costume. Certains auraient pu voir là un geste de bienvenue, mais Harry savait que c'était seulement parce qu'il voulait paraître impressionnant, intimidant même. Dudley, lui, semblait plutôt diminué, non pas en raison de son régime qui n'avait encore aucun effet, mais par la peur. Sa dernière rencontre avec un sorcier lui avait valu de se retrouver affublé d'une queue de cochon en tire-bouchon qui dépassait de son pantalon et ses parents avaient dû l'emmener dans une clinique privée de Londres pour la faire enlever à grands frais. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de voir Dudley passer fébrilement la main dans son dos en marchant de côté afin de ne pas présenter la même cible à l'ennemi. »**_

La vision de la scène bien ancré dans sa tête, James retenu un fou rire, sous les yeux rieurs de sa femme ravie, que le cousin de Harry c »était fait ridiculiser une bonne fois pour toute.

**Sirius : _« Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence quasi complet. Dudley ne protesta même pas contre la composition du menu ( fromage blanc et céleri râpé ). La tante Pétunia ne mangea rien du tout. Elle avait les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et semblait mâchonner sa langue comme il elle s'efforçait de retenir la furieuse diatribe qu'elle brûlait de prononcer contre Harry. _**

_**Ils vont venir en voiture, bien entendu ? Aboya l'oncle Vernon, assis de l'autre côté de la table.**_

_**Heu..., dit Harry.**_

_**Il ne s'était pas posé la question. Comment les Weasley allaient-ils venir le chercher ? Il n'avaient plus la voiture volante : la vieille Ford Anglia qu'ils possédaient était retournée à l'état sauvage dans la Fôret interdite de Poudlard. Cependant, Mr Weasley avait emprunté une voiture au ministère de la Magie. Peut-être allait-il faire la même chose aujourd'hui ? **_

_**Je pense,oui, répondit enfin Harry.**_

_**L'oncle Vernon renifla d'un air méprisant. Normalement, il aurait dû demander quelle était la marque de la voiture de Mr Weasley. Il avait tendance à juger les autres d'après la taille et le prix de leurs voitures. **_

_**Harry passa la plus grande partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Il ne supportait pas de voir la tante Pétunia regarder à travers les rideaux toutes les trente secondes, comme si on avait signalé qu'un rhinocéros éch appé du zoo se promenait dans les parages. Enfin, à cinq heures moins le quart, il redescendit dans le salon.**_

_**La tante Pétunia tapotait machinalement les coussins. L'oncle Vernon faisait semblant de lire le journal, mais ses yeux minuscules restaient immobiles et Harry était persuadé qu'il guettait le moindre bruit de moteur en provenance de la rue. Dudley était tassé dans un fauteuil, assis sur ses petites mains dodues fermement serrées sur son derrière. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce devenait insupportable Harry préféra sortir dans l'entrée et s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, les yeux fixés sur sa montre, le cœur battant. »**_

**Lily :** Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri bientôt tu seras loin de ces fous et tu seras avec tes amis. Murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

**Sirius :_ « Cinq heures sonnèrent, puis les minutes passèrent. L'oncle Vernon, transpirant légèrement dans son costume trop chaud, alla ouvrir la porte, regarda des deux côtés de la rue puis rentra vivement la tête. _**

_**Ils sont en retard ! Lança-t-il à Harry.**_

_**Je sais, répondit Harry. Peut-être que... il y avait de la circulation.**_

_**Cinq heures dix... cinq heures et quart... Harry aussi comm »nçait à être inquiet. A la demie, il entendit l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia marmonner quelques remarques lapidaires. **_

_**Aucune considération pour les autres.**_

_**Nous aurions pu avoir quelque chose à faire tout de suite après.**_

_**Ils pensent peut-être que, s'ils arrivent suffisamment tard, on les invitera à dîner.**_

_**Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! S'indigna l'oncle Vernon. Harry l'entendit se lever et faire les cents pas dans le salon.**_

_**Ils emmènent ce garçon et ils s'en vont, pas question de les laisser traîner dans la maison. Si toutefois ils viennent. Ils se sont probablement trompés de jour. On peut dire que la ponctualité n'est pas une valeur essentielle, chez ces gens-là. Ou peut-être qu'ils roulent dans un vieux tas de ferraille qui est tombé en pa... aaaaaaaarrrrrrgh ! »**_

**Remus :**J'espère que ça a fait mal... Gronda le loup garou, les sourcils froncés.

**James :** Voyons Lunard je ne te connaissais pas aussi machiavélique.

**Remus :** Je ne suis pas machiavélique James, je suis simplement réaliste..

**Sirius : **Je peux continuer à lire ? Merci !_** « Harry se leva d'un bond. De l'autre côté de la porte du salon, il entendit les trois Dursley pris de panique se précipiter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un instant plus tard, Dudley surgit dans l'entrée, l'air terrifié. **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Harry.**_

_**Mais Dudley semblait incapable de parler. Les mains toujours crispées sur ses fesses, il se dandina aussi vite que possible vers la cuisine pendant que Harry se ruait dans le salon. Des coups frappés contre le mur et des raclements sonores s'élevaient dans la cheminée que les Dursley avaient condamnée et devant laquelle ils avaient installé un faux feu de bois électrique. **_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Balbutia la tante Pétunia. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vernon ?**_

_**La réponse ne se fit guère attendre. Un instant plus tard, des voix retentirent à l'intérieur de la cheminée. **_

_**Aïe ! Fred, non... Recule, recule, il y a eu une erreur quelque part... Dis à George de ne pas... AÏE ! George, non, on n'a pas assez de place, retourne vite dire à Ron... »**_

**James : **Aïe ! Ça nous est déjà arrivé avec Sirius... Et je ne préfère plus jamais retenté cette expérience...

**Sirius **: C'est sûr, tout le monde se moquer de nous, heureusement que Sirius Black à toujours la classe ! Se vanta-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**Lily : **Continue à lire Sirius s'il te plais.

**Sirius :** Bien chef ! « - _**Peut-être que Harry nous entend, papa ? Peut-être qu'il va pouvoir nous faire sortir d'ici ? **_

_**Harry ? Harry, tu nous entends ?**_

_**D'un même mouvement, les Dursley se tournèrent vers Harry comme un couple de belettes furieuses. **_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gronda l'oncle Vernon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Ils...ils ont voulu venir avec de la poudre de Cheminette, répondit Harry en réprimant un fou rire. Ils peuvent se déplacer d'une cheminée à l'autre grâce à un feu spécial mais, comme la vôtre est condamnée, ils n'arrivent plus à sortir... Attendez... **_

_**Il s'approcha de la cheminée et appela : **_

_**Mr Weasley, c'est Harry. La cheminée a été condamnée. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir passer par ici.**_

_**Allons bon ! Dit la voix de Mr Weasley. Pourquoi donc ont-ils condamné cette cheminée ? **_

_**Ils préfèrent les feux électriques, expliqua Harry. **_

_**Vraiment ? Dit la voix de Mr Weasley. Comment tu dis ? Ecklectic ? Avec une prise ? Il faut absolument que je voie ça... Voyons, réfléchissons... Aïe, Ron ! **_

_**La voix de Ron se joignit aux autres : **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**_

_**Mais si, tous va très bien, Ron, dit la voix de Fred d'un ton sarcastique, on n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. **_

_**Oui, on s'amuse comme des petits fous, ici, dit George d'une voix complètement étouffée, comme s'il était écrasé contre le mur. »**_

**Remus : **Des nouveaux Maraudeurs en vue ?!

**Lily : **Remus non ! Ce serait une catastrophe, t'imagines McGonagall ?

**James : ** Voyons chérie. Ça ne peut pas être pire que nous, même si c'est Fred et George prennent notre place, on sera toujours les meilleurs Maraudeurs !

**Sirius :** Moi je les aime bien, j'espère qui font autant que blagues que nous à leurs âge. Puis il reprit sa lecture.

_**« Allons, allons... dit Mr Weasley d'un ton indécis. J'essaye de trouver un moyen... Oui... Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire... Recule toi, Harry. **_

_**Harry battit en retraite en direction du canapé . L'oncle Vernon, en revanche s'avança.**_

_**Attendez un peu ! S'écria-t-il en parlant au faux feu. Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de... ?**_

_**BANG ! **_

_**Le feu électrique vola à travers la pièce, soufflé par l'explosion de la cheminée. Mr Weasley, Fred, George et Ron surgirent alors au milieu d'un nuage de débris divers. La tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement suraigu et tomba par-dessus la table basse. L'oncle Vernon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et regarda bouche bée les Weasley qui arboraient tous une chevelure d'un roux vif. **_

_**Ça va mieux, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton haletant. Ah, vous devez être l'oncle et la tante de Harry ! **_

_**Mr Weasley s'avança, la main tendue vers l'oncle Vernon, mais celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas, entraînant avec lui la tante Pétunia. **_

_**Ah, heu...oui... désolé pour tout ce dérangement, dit Mr Weasley qui laissa retomber sa main en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la cheminée dévastée. C'est entièrement ma faute. Figurez-vous que j'ai fait connecter votre cheminée au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette pour l'après-midi, afin que nous puissions venir chercher Harry. Je remettrai tout en ordre en un clin d'oeil, ne vous inquiètez pas. Je vais allumer un feu pour renvoyer les garçons à la maison et ensuite, je réparerai la cheminée avant de transplaner moi-même.**_

_**Harry était prêt à parier que les Dursley n'avaient pas compris un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. **_

_**Bonjour, Harry, dit Mr Weasley, avec un sourire rayonnant, tes bagages sont prêts ?**_

_**Tout est là-haut, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.**_

_**On va s'en occuper, dit aussitôt Fred.**_

_**Adressant un clin d'œil à Harry, il sortit du salon en compagnie de George. Ils savaient ou se trouvait sa chambre pour l'avoir un jour aidé à s'échapper en pleine nuit. Harry soupçonnait Fred et George d'avoir envie de jeter un coup d'œil à Dudley. Il leur en avait souvent parlé. **_

_**C'est.. c'est très charmant, chez vous.**_

_**En voyant leur salon habituellement immaculé recouvert de poussière et de morceaux de briques, les Dursley ne furent guère sensibles à sa remarque. Mr Weasley regardait autour de lui. Il avait toujours manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour les inventions des Moldus. **_

_**Dudley réapparut soudain dans la pièce. Harry entendit le son de sa grosse valise qu'on traînait dans l'escalier et il avait comprit que c'était ce bruit qui avait fait peur à Dudley et l'avait chassé de la cuisine. **_

_**Ah, voilà ton cousin, c'est bien ça Harry ? Dit Mr Weasley en essayant de relancer la conversation.**_

_**Ouais, répondit Harry, c'est Dudley. **_

_**Ron et lui échangèrent un regard puis détournèrent les yeux pour échapper à la tentation d'éclater de rire. Fred et George revinrent dans la pièce en portant la grosse valise de Harry et leur regard se posa aussitôt sur Dudley. Le même sourire malicieux apparut alors sur leur visage. **_

_**Ah, vous voilà, parfait, je crois que nous ferions bien d'y allez, dit Mr Weasley.**_

_**Il retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa baguette magique. Harry vit les trois Dursley reculer d'un même mouvement vers le mur du fond. **_

_**Incendio ! S'exclama Mr Weasley en pointant sa baguette vers le trou dans le mur. **_

_**Des flemmes s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la cheminée en craquant allègrement, comme si le feu brûlait depuis des heures. Mr Weasley sortit de sa poche un petit sac fermé par un cordon, l'ouvrit, retira une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans les flemmes qui prirent une teinte vert émeraude en ronflant de plus belle.**_

_**Vas-y Fred, dit Mr Weasley.**_

_**J'arrive, répondit Fred. Oh non,attends... **_

_**Un sac de bonbons venait de tomber de sa poche en répandant son contenu par terre . Fred se précipita pour les ramasser et les remettre dans sa poche, puis, l'air enjoué, il adressa un signe de la main aux Dursley et s'avança dans les flemmes en annonçant : « Le Terrier ». Il eut un bruit de bourrasque et Fred disparut. **_

_**A toi, George, dit Mr Weasley, vas-y avec la valise.**_

_**Harry aida George à porter sa valise dans les flammes et à la mettre debout pour qu'il puisse la tenir plus facilement. Puis, après s'être écrié « Le Terrier ! », George disparut à son tour. **_

_**Ron, à toi maintenant, dit Mr Weasley.**_

_**A bientôt, lança Ron aux Dursley d'un ton joyeux.**_

_**Il adressa un large sourire à Harry puis, s'avança dans le feu qui continuait de brûler et cria : « Le Terrier ! » avant de disparaître comme ses frères. **_

_**Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dit Harry aux Dursley.**_

_**Mais au moment ou il arrivait dans l'âtre, Mr Weasley tendit la main et le retient par l'épaule. Il regardait les Dursley d'un air stupéfait.**_

_**Harry vous a dit au revoir, fit-il remarquer. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? »**_

**James :**Ils faudraient remercier Arthrur et sa famille pour tous ce qu'ils sont fait pour notre Harry..

Lily : Je suis d'accord..

Remus : Moi aussi.

Sirius : Pareil !

_**« Ça ne fait rien, murmura Harry à Mr Weasley. Sincèrement, ça m'est égal. **_

_**Mais Mr Weasley ne lâcha pas l'épaule de Harry. **_

_**Vous n'allez plus voir votre neveu jusqu'à l'été prochain, dit-il à l'oncle Vernon, d'un ton quelque peu indigné. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas le laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir ?**_

_**Le visage de l'oncle Vernon trahissait une furieuse agitation. L'idée de recevoir une leçon de politesse de la part d'un homme qui venait de dévaster la moitié de son salon lui causait de toute évidence une souffrance cuisante. Mais Mr Weasley avait toujours sa baguette à la main et les yeux minuscules de l'oncle Vernon s'y posèrent un instant avant qu'il se décide à lâcher à contrecœur un timide : **_

_**Eh bien, oui, au revoir.**_

_**A un de ces jours, dit Harry en posant un pied dans les flammes vertes qui dégageaient une agréable tiédeur.**_

_**A cet instant, un horrible hoquet retentit derrière lui et la tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement. Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Dudley n'était plus derrière ses parents. À genoux près de la table basse, il suffoquait, crachait, s'étouffait, tandis qu'une horrible chose gluante et violacé de trente centimètres de long pendait de sa bouche. Harry, s'aperçut qu'ils s'agissait tout simplement de la langue de Dudley. » **_

James éclata de rire vite suivi par sa femme, son meilleur ami et Remus. La vision d'un Dudley dans cette situation suffisait-à-ce-que les Potter, Black et Lupin rirent à sens faire mal au ventre, sous les yeux étonnés du petit Harry. Sirius essaya de reprendre contenance pour continuer à lire, mes à chaque fois que ses yeux retombèrent sur James ou Remus pour qu'il éclata de rire à nouveau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les Maraudeurs et Lily arrêtèrent de rire, et Sirius reprit la ou ils s'en étaient.

**Sirius :_ « La tante Pétunia se précipita sur Dudley. Elle attrapa le bout de sa langue enflée et essaya de l'arracher de sa bouche. Dudley se mit alors à hurler et à crachoter de plus belle, en essayant de repousser sa mère. L'oncle Vernon, pris de panique, agitait les bras et vociférait si fort que Mr Weasley fut obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre. _**

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça ! S'exclama t-il en s'approchant de Dudley, sa baguette magique pointée sur lui.**_

_**Mais la tante Pétunia poussa des cris plus perçants que jamais et se jeta sur Dudley pour le protéger de son corps. **_

_**Allons, voyons, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton désespéré. C'est un simple phénomène de... c'est à cause de la praline... mon fils, Fred...un vrai farceur... il s'agit simplement d'un sortilège d'Engorgement... c'est du moins ce que je crois... Laissez-moi faire, je peux tout arranger... Allons, voyons ! Répéta Mr Weasley avec colère en brandissant sa baguette magique. J'essaye au de vous aider !**_

_**Meuglant comme un hippopotame blessé, l'oncle Vernon saisit un objet décoratif. »**_

_**James : Au moins on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne le ressemble pas physiquement ! Blagua le cerf sous les yeux amusé de son ''preque-frère''. **_

**Sirius : _« - Harry, vas-y ! Vas-y ! s'écria Mr Weasley, sa baguette pointée sur l'oncle Vernon. Je vais arranger tout ça !_**

_**Harry ne voulait pas être privé du spectacle mais la figurine que lança l'oncle Vernon lui frôla l'oreille et il estima préférable de laisser Mr Weasley dénouer seul la situation. Il s'avança dans les flemmes et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule en annonçant : « Le Terrier ! ». **_

_**Un instant plus tard, Harry se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même de plus en plus vite et le salon des Dursley disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes comme l'émeraude. »**_

**Sirius :**Bah voilà le chapitre est déjà fini. À qui le tour ? Dit-il en fermant le livre.

**James :**A moi ! Il prit le livre des mains de Sirius et l'ouvrit au chapitre suivant.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

_**Et voilà, c'est fini, le prochain chapitre Mercredi ( je vous le promet il n'y aura pas de retard ) ! **_

_**En tous cas vous connaissez la chanson : Laissez une review s'il-vous-plait :) **_


End file.
